Sem Ar
by Ghata Granger
Summary: Resposta ao I Challenge Mortes da Comunidade Percy Jackson Fan fics.E se Annabeth tivesse morrido na Batalha? Como ficariam os sentimentos e, principalmente, a vida de Percy? Songfic.


**Título: **Sem Ar

**Censura: **12 anos

**Gênero: **Song-fic; Angst

**Spoiler: **O Último Olimpiano

**Ship: **Percy e Annabeth (Always)

**POV: **Percy

**Sinopse: **E se Annabeth tivesse morrido na Batalha? Como ficariam os sentimentos e, principalmente, a vida de Percy?

**Aviso: **Resposta ao I Challenge Mortes da Comunidade Percy Jackson Fan fics.

"_Oh, quem dera se ao menos por dois dias,  
pudéssemos passar a consultar os mortos._"  
**(John Webster).**

**Sem Ar**

Era minha culpa. Toda e somente minha. Ela havia morrido para me proteger, me salvar. Os filhos de Apolo fizeram todo o possível para salvá-la, mas não adiantara. Ela havia morrido em meus braços e, em seu último suspiro, dissera que me amava. E eu nunca tive a chance de lhe responder "Eu também!".

Depois daquilo, nada mais fazia sentido. Continuei a lutar contra os monstros, contra Cronos no modo piloto automático. Meu cérebro, minha mente e minha alma estavam distantes dali. Não fazia mais sentido lutar se a pessoa mais importante já havia partido para nunca mais voltar. Eu lutava com lágrimas nos olhos. No fim, Luke se matara para nos salvar.

Os deuses nos recompensaram e, ao olhar o Olimpo destruído, imaginei que se Annabeth estivesse viva, ela iria adorar reconstruí-lo. Ofereceram-me um presente irrecusável para qualquer um: tornar-me um deus. Porém, eu não podia aceitar. Minha maior esperança era rever Annabeth, mesmo que isso só fosse acontecer após a minha morte.

**Meus pés não tocam mais o chão  
Meus olhos não vêem a minha direção  
Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido  
Você era meu farol e hoje estou perdido**

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que ela se fora. Até a pronúncia de seu nome doía em mim. Todos no Acampamento agiam como se tivessem pena pela minha condição, até mesmo Clarisse estava sendo amigável.

- Percy, teremos Caça à Bandeira hoje, você gostaria de se juntar ao Chalé de Ares? – Ela perguntou.

- Não, Clarisse, muito obrigada, mas não estou com muita vontade de jogar Caça à Bandeira hoje. – Respondi

Ela apenas assentiu com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Mesmo na minha situação, não consegui evitar rir um pouco. Era estranho ver Clarisse sendo amigável. Vi ela se juntar à Chris e ao restante dos seus irmãos em direção à floresta. Decidi caminhar um pouco, precisava arejar um pouco a mente. Eu não deixava de pensar nela um segundo sequer.

A todo o momento eu relembrava tudo pelo que passamos juntos. Relembrava o jeito como ela sorria quando estava feliz, ou em como seus olhos escureciam quando estava triste. Eu tentava e ao mesmo tempo não tentava esquecê-la. Eu estava enlouquecendo.

**O sofrimento vem à noite sem pudor  
Somente o sono ameniza a minha dor  
Mas e depois? E quando o dia clarear?  
Quero viver do teu sorriso, teu olhar**

Já era noite e todos estavam jantando. Eu não estava com muita fome, caminhei em direção ao meu chalé e encontrei Thalia na porta. Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

- Eu estava preocupada com você, e Lady Artemis me permitiu vir aqui. – Ela respondeu. – Desde quando... Você sabe, você anda estranho. E fiquei sabendo que você não come nada já faz uma semana!

- Quem te disse isso? É claro que eu como, se eu não comesse estaria sentindo fome, o que não está acontecendo! – Respondi, sem me incomodar se havia sido rude ou não. Thalia soltou um pesado suspiro e me abraçou.

- Eu sinto muito Percy! Muito mesmo! – Ela disse me apertando e, logo depois, me soltou, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Mas não pense que você é o único a sofrer com a morte de Annabeth, ela era como uma irmã para mim.

Quando Thalia falou o nome dela, senti meu coração apertar. Aquilo estava fiando ridículo, toda vez que ouvia seu nome, lágrimas brotavam de meus olhos instantaneamente. Nos abraçamos chorando. Thalia parecia estar deixando toda tristeza naquele momento. Eu, por outro lado, já chorara muito, porém sempre havia lágrimas novas.

Nós nos afastamos após alguns minutos.

- Pense no que eu disse, Percy! Até seu pai está preocupado com você, você ta definhando. – Ela falou, ainda soluçando. – Eu também sinto falta dela!

Eu apenas assenti, lágrimas ainda escorriam pelos meus olhos.

- Thalia, está tudo bem comigo, eu juro. Só... não estou com fome hoje. – Respondi. – Acho que vou dormir um pouco, você sabe... Eu não tenho dormido muito bem nos últimos dias.

Thalia assentiu tristemente e foi para o pavilhão de refeições. Adentrei o meu chalé e me joguei na cama. Eu mentira quando dissera que não dormia direito. Muito pelo contrário, eu apagava assim que deitava na cama. E esse era o único momento o qual não sentia dor alguma. Porém, todas as noites eu sonhava com ela, seu sorriso, seus olhos brilhando de alegria ao falar de algum monumento arquitetônico... E vê-la toda noite apenas aumentava minha dor ao acordar, mas ao mesmo tempo a aliviava, pois parecia que eu havia estado com ela de verdade.

**Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você  
E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer  
Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar  
Nos teus braços é o meu lugar  
Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão  
Aperta forte o peito, é mais que uma emoção  
Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar  
Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem ar**

Já era manhã, acordei com os raios de sol batendo na minha cara. Olhei para meu relógio e vi que eram 6 da manhã. Suspirei. Todo dia era a mesma coisa, eu dormia tarde e acordava cedo. Fui para o banheiro tomar um banho gelado. A água sempre ajudava um pouco.

Quando saí do chuveiro me enxugando, me olhei no espelho pela primeira vez em dias. Thalia tinha razão, eu estava definhando. Eu estava magro, haviam olheiras fundas e escuras ao redor dos meus olhos. Eu estava pálido, parecia até um zumbi.

Depois de colocar uma roupa qualquer, saí do meu chalé. A essa hora todos ainda dormiam, ainda bem. Só assim, evitava os olhares de pena que me eram lançados toda vez que passava. Era por isso que estava evitando as refeições, além de não sentir fome também.

Como de costume, caminhei até a praia do acampamento. Sentei na areia, á beira da água, com meus pés descalços tocando o mar. Era a única parte do corpo a qual eu deixava molhar, pois isso, de certa forma, me confortava. Fechei os olhos por poucos segundos e uma cena há muito esquecida:

Flashback

" _Percy, eu... Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa... – Annabeth arfava em meus braços. A ferida em seu peito era horrível. Ela estava sem a sua armadura e o curativo não estancava o sangramento. O néctar e a ambrosia não surtiam efeito. De acordo com William, não poderiam dar mais à ela, pois isso a mataria. Eu percebi que também chorava._

_- Annabeth, não fala nada, você está fraca e..._

_Ela chorava e vi ela perder a cor aos poucos. Cada lágrima derramada por ela, era como uma facada em meu coração. _

_- Não Percy, eu preciso te falar... Eu vou morrer a qualquer segundo e..._

_- Não fala isso! Você não vai morrer, Annabeth! – Ela sorriu tristemente, estava mais pálida e cada vez mais sangue escorria de sua ferida. Eu a coloquei em meus braços, abraçando-a. _

_- Percy, eu... Eu amo você! – Ela falou numa voz fraca. Eu fiquei surpreso com aquela declaração de última hora. Olhei em seus olhos, que estavam perdendo o brilho, e vi o sentimento que ela acabara de por para fora neles. Ela fechou os olhos, sorrindo. E parou de respirar. Meu cérebro se desligou naquele instante, nada mais importava para mim. Nada! Que se danem os deuses, que Cronos domine o mundo e mate todos que têm nele. Eu não me importava mais. Eu não lembrava direito de mais nada, apenas de Nico e Thalia me puxando, ambos com lágrimas nos olhos também. "De acordo com os dois, eu estava gritando e chorando, enquanto beijava o rosto de Annabeth."_

Acordei de repente. Eu havia cochilado na beira da praia. Me levantei enxugando as lágrimas de meu rosto. Quando estava prestes a voltar para o Acampamento, dei de cara com Nico.

- Cara, você tem que parar de aparecer assim de repente, você me assustou! – reclamei. Nico sorriu para mim, sem dizer nada. Ah, não! Lá estava ela outra vez, completamente explícita nos olhos de Nico: a pena. Soltei um pesado suspiro de raiva. Mas uma idéia maluca me ocorreu.

- Nico, você viu Annabeth lá no... Mundo Inferior? – perguntei com a voz falha. Ele apenas assentiu. – Então... Como ela está?

- Ela está nos Campos Elíseos. – Ele respondeu. Continuamos um tempo daquele jeito, sem dizer nada. Eu finalmente tomei a coragem para perguntá-lo, mesmo sabendo que Nico me repreenderia.

- Você poderia... Você sabe... – Comecei a dizer e Nico abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não posso Percy! Não posso trazê-la de volta...

Eu assenti, sabia que ele responderia isso.

- Mas... – Ele começou e eu o olhei esperançoso. Nico hesitou um instante, fechou os olhos como se estivesse tomando uma decisão importante. – Eu posso mandar um recado à ela por você. Tem algo que você gostaria de dizer à ela?

Sim, tem várias coisas que eu gostaria de dizer a ela, mas pessoalmente. E eu não queria falá-las na frente de Nico.

- Apenas diga... – Eu pensei direito no que iria falar, algo que ela pudesse entender sem entregar as bolas à Nico. – Que era e sempre foi recíproco. E provavelmente também sempre será!

Nico assentiu e eu virei as costas para ele, voltando ao Acampamento.

- Percy! – Ele me chamou.

- Sim?

- Bem, só queria que soubesse que culpar a si mesmo pela morte de alguém é ainda pior do que culpar outra pessoa. Pense nisso!

E, dizendo isto, ele partiu para a sombra da árvore mais próxima, desaparecendo na mesma.

**Perdi o jogo, e tive que te ver partir  
E a minha alma, sem motivo pra existir  
Já não suporto esse vazio quero me entregar  
Ter você pra nunca mais nos separar  
Você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração  
O teu sorriso é chama da minha paixão  
Mas é fria a madrugada sem você aqui,  
Só com você no pensamento**

No dia seguinte, lá estava eu novamente na praia. Relembrei os últimos momentos de Annabeth novamente. Dessa vez, eu chorei de verdade. Eu soluçava, a dor era muito grande. Eu amava, eu precisava de Annabeth comigo. Minha vida já não fazia mais sentido sem ela ao meu lado, mesmo que me criticando.

- Ei, Cabeça de Alaga! – Ouvi um sussurro ao meu lado e reconheci aquela voz no mesmo instante. Não, não podia ser ela. Virei-me para o lado onde a voz havia surgido e não vi ninguém.

Suspirei (eu andava fazendo muito isso ultimamente). Eu estava começando a alucinar com ela. Eu sabia que isso não era normal. Todos estavam certos: eu estava definhando e, ainda por cima, enlouquecendo.

- Percy! – Ouvi a voz de Nico me chamar. Ele parecia um pouco empolgado. – Venha comigo para o Mundo Inferior... Agora!

- Hã?! – Consegui dizer, um pouco confuso.

- Você vai entender quando chegarmos lá!

E, com isso, ele me puxou para as sombras. Em poucos minutos, estávamos no Mundo Inferior.

- Ora, ora, se não é meu sobrinho predileto! – Hades falou com seu jeito sarcástico.

**Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você  
E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer  
Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar  
Nos teus braços é o meu lugar  
Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão  
Aperta forte o peito, é mais que uma emoção  
Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar  
Permaneço sem amor, sem luz  
Meu ar, meu chão é você  
Mesmo quando fecho os olhos:  
Posso te ver**

Eu olhei confuso de Nico para Hades. Da última vez que ele e trouxera aqui, não havia sido lá muito divertido, por assim dizer.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei, já irritado para Nico. Não era porque eu estava deprimido por conta da morte de Annabeth que eu queria morrer.

- Meu filho me convenceu a lhe conceder um pequeno... Favor. – Hades falou, com aquela sua voz entediada. – Juntamente com meus outros dois irmãos. Como você não aceitou o presente dos deuses e, conseqüentemente, não recebeu nenhuma recompensa por toda sua bravura e blá blá blá... Decidimos levar a garota de volta.

Meu peito inflou de felicidade.

- Porém... – Continuou Hades. – Por apenas dois dias!

Eu não liguei, mesmo que fosse apenas um minuto, eu estaria feliz. Não importasse quanto tempo fosse, eu só queria ter Annabeth comigo.

- Tudo bem! – Respondi rapidamente. – Eu aceito!

Hades simplesmente estalou os dedos e alguns guardas-esqueleto apareceram escoltando Annabeth. Não havia nenhuma ferida em seu peito, ela usava um vestido branco na altura dos joelhos e seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos. Ela sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta. Corri em sua direção e ela correu na minha. Parecia até cena de filme.

Eu a abracei, deixando minhas lágrimas correrem. Eu a apertava forte.

- Ai, Percy, você está me machucando. – Ela disse em tom divertido.

- Desculpe. – Respondi me separando dela, olhando-a nos olhos. E lá estava o brilho de felicidade e o sorriso nos lábios com os quais eu sonhava toda noite.

- Nico, leve-os de volta ao Acampamento! – Disse Hades.

Quando chegamos lá, todos olhavam para mim e Annabeth de mãos dadas assustados. Quíron veio em nossa direção, parecendo tão confuso quanto os campistas. Nós explicamos à ele o que havia acontecido. Ele sorriu e abraçou Annabeth.

Logo depois, grande parte dos campistas apareceu cumprimentando-a, seus irmão a abraçavam chorando. Até Clarisse estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Algumas horas depois, já à noite, eu e Annabeth estávamos no meu chalé, deitados na minha cama, abraçados. Sua cabeça estava repousada em meu peito. Ela estava de olhos fechados, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos. Beijei-lhe o topo da testa, fazendo-a sorrir. Eu admirava cada detalhe daquele sorriso, cada detalhe de seu rosto.

Annabeth abriu os olhos e olhos fundo nos meus. Não precisávanos trocar palavras. Apenas aquela troca de olhares já expunha todos os nossos sentimentos, tudo o que não fora dito. Toquei meus lábios nos dela, de leve. Pouco depois, aprofundei o beijo, sendo correspondido por ela. Finalmente, trocamos nosso primeiro beijo.

Já era noite do segundo dia de Annabeth, ela partiria em algumas horas. Quase não saímos do meu Chalé durante esses dois dias. Saíamos apenas para as refeições. Aproveitamos cada momento juntos, e ninguém nos atrapalhava, todos respeitavam isso.

Deixamos nossos corações e todo nosso amor e paixão falarem mais alto naquele pouco tempo que tínhamos juntos.

Estávamos na beira da praia, Nico a esperava para levá-la de volta. Eu olhava triste para ela.

- Percy, você sabe que isso não é um adeus de verdade! Nos encontraremos um dia outra vez... Só espero que não seja tão cedo.

Ela acariciou meu rosto e eu segurei sua mão.

- Eu amo você, cabeça de alga... Nunca se esqueça disso! – ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não vou esquecer! – Respondi, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela me estendeu um envelope.

- Encontrei isso no meu chalé, embaixo da minha antiga cama. Escrevi quando achei que você tinha morrido no Labirinto. Quero que fique com isso...

Eu peguei o envelope. Annabeth me deu um último beijo e virou as costas.

-Annabeth! – chamei. Ela virou-se para mim. – Eu amo você!

Ela sorriu e essa foi a última lembrança que tive dela...

Eu estava de volta ao meu chalé. Abri o envelope que Annabeth me entregara. Tirei de lá uma folha de caderno, com uma carta escrita na mesma. E uma foto do nosso primeiro ano no Acampamento. Atrás da mesma, havia um coração com nossas iniciais. Sorri. Nunca imaginei que Annabeth fosse do tipo de garota que fizesse esse tipo de coisa. Passei a mão carinhosamente na foto e abri a carta para ler.

"_Percy,_

_Provavelmente nunca terei a oportunidade de lhe dizer o que sinto. Esses últimos 10 dias têm sido muito difíceis para mim. É quase impossível, ou melhor, É impossível deixar de pensar em você um segundo sequer. Estou escrevendo essa carta, mesmo sabendo que ela jamais chegará a você, para pôr para fora o que tem ficado entalado em meu peito por tanto tempo._

_Você sabe o quanto eu sou orgulhosa e que nunca diria o que estou escrevendo aqui a ninguém. Eu achava que um dia deixaria meu orgulho e minha teimosia de lado para lhe dizer o que sinto, mas você se foi antes que esse dia chegasse._

_Eu sinto muito sua falta... E esses dias que passei sem você ao meu lado serviram apenas para confirmar algo que eu já sabia e não queria admitir: Eu estou completa e perdidamente apaixonada por você, Cabeça de Alga!_

_Com amor,_

_Annabeth."_

A essa altura, eu já estava chorando. Deixei a carta na mesa para não borrá-la, pois era a única lembrança que eu tinha de Annabeth, junto com a foto. Meu coração doía... Nos gostávamos a tanto tempo, se ao menos tivéssemos deixado o orgulho e a teimosia de lado, talvez teríamos tido mais tempo juntos. Mas, ainda assim, conseguimos ter esse tempo juntos, mesmo que pouco. E só isso bastava para me alegrar nos momentos de saudades e tristeza.

**Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você  
E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer  
Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar  
Nos teus braços é o meu lugar  
Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão  
Aperta forte o peito, é mais que uma emoção  
Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar  
Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem ar**

**FIM**

É isso, meu povo! Espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira fic de Challenge e minha primeira one de PJ. Sei que estou atrasada com a Moments, mas espero que essa fic compense um pouquinho vcs. Particularmente, eu adorei escrever essa fic e achei uma das melhores fics que já escrevi, apesar de não ter gostado muito do final...

Beijão!


End file.
